A Weekend to Never Forget
by CeciMasen107
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are out of town. Bella is over at the Cullen's. What would they do? See how a simple shopping trip turns into an unforgettable adventure. See how Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, and Rosalie/Emmett's relationship is put to test.


**This is my first fanfic ever so hope u enjoy!!**

**I dont own Vegas, Twilight, or anything i mention. (u guys get it) I only own the plot.**

A Weekend to Never Forget

**Chapter 1**

It was another magnificent weekend with Edward. Alice convinced Charlie that everyone had gone hunting and she didn't want to be alone. Of course, knowing Charlie and how much he loved Alice, decided I should stay.

We were all psyched. Carlisle had to go to a medical convention in Boston and Esme went along. You can call it there 10th honeymoon. We were all excited until we realized that we hadn't come up with anything to do.

Alice was reading her copy of Elle magazine in Jasper's arms in the love seat behind the coach. Rosalie was comfortably seated next to Emmett in the arm chair arguing about where they would go for their nest honeymoon venture. I was at warm, well- not the literal sense of the word, in Edward's arms lying across the sofa, simply cuddling. We were all sitting on the couch watching TV waiting for an idea to come up.

A commercial came up for Jiffy Lube when Rosalie yelped. "Edward?"

"Yes, Rosalie. You may." Edward answered.

"Yes!" She then jumped up and ran to the garage dragging Emmett.

I was curious. What can cause Rosalie to be all excited like that? I asked Edward

"What was she so happy about?"

Edward explained, "She wants to work on the Vanquish. She's planning on tweaking it, and putting in a new sound system." He smiled.

"I guess that's cool." I replied.

"YAY!! She screamed like Christmas came early.

I teased her. "What is there a sale at the mall or something?" I giggled.

"YES!!" Jumping out of her seat.

"O." My face fell and slipped into a pout. Edward laughed at my expression. Can she ever get tired of shopping?

"What? You would feel the same way if you went shopping with her all the time too." I told him. "She goes to fifty different stores and I'm NOT exaggerating!"

"Come with me Bella…..PLEASE!" She folded her hands in front of her face and gave me a puppy-dog pout, her eyes glistening. I hated when she did that. She knew I would give in.

"But I wanted to spend time with Edward!" I complained. I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes as I was snuggling up to him, his arms holding me closer. Dazzling me with the beautiful grin he made. It made me lightheaded.

"He can come too. We'll dress him up if _you_ want to!" She sounded thrilled by the idea.

"Well….that does sound like fun." I would survive. Actually, I'd get the chance to make him suffer like I always do when he forces me to go with her on these shopping trips.

He glared.

"Bella-…you wouldn't." His expression was entertaining. His face was pleading. He obviously didn't want to go but he should now that he shouldn't mess with Isabella Marie Swan.

"We'll go." I simply said.

He groaned. "Bella, I-"

I cut him off placing my finger on his lips. "It'll be fun. Trust me."

"Yay," she jumped up and clapped her hands together. "Wait, which one should we go to….Seattle…?" It seemed as though she was talking to herself.

It was silent

"I got it!!" She bellowed making me jump.

"No!" Edward replied to her thoughts.

She whined. "But why not….they have the best stores?"

"Where did you want to go?" I asked her.

Edward replied. "Vegas."

I lit up. I've never been to Vegas and by the looked amazing because of the hotel commercials and advertisements. "Let's go Edward! I've never been there and its lights look so pretty." I pleaded. "I heard there was plenty of nightlife and we can definitely pull off over 21."

He still seemed hesitant.

"We do have the whole weekend ahead of us." I heard Jasper say for the first time in this conversation.

He gave up. "It seems that I have no choice."

"Yay!" I kissed him, showing him my thankfulness. "And you know there are a lot of chapels there…" His face was glowing, it knocked me breathless. He kissed me passionately until I was lightheaded.

"I'd like that very much." Still glowing, holding me recklessly close.

"Like I'd make you run off and do that Bella" Alice snickered. "I'm still doing your wedding you know..." her arms folded glaring at us, "and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"She was kidding, Alice" Edward replied, trying to drop the subject. She let it go.

She went to go tell Emmett and Rosalie the plans for the weekend. I heard Emmett yell "HELL YA!!"

It made me laugh. Edward looked down and laughed as well. His face fell to mine now, less then an inch away from me, grinning. "To the chapels," gently kissing me.

I was now, anxious to leave and find out the adventures that waited for me in Las Vegas.


End file.
